So Much For Your Love (MarkChan)
by SVT17NCT
Summary: MarkChan/ Markhyuck, Mark and Haechan Love story setiap kali aku melihat ke cermin, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.. apakah aku cukup indah ..? Apakah aku cukup Manis dimatamu hari ini..? Setiap hari aku menata rambutku..Setiap hari aku menata Make up ku..setiap detik Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri apa aku dapat menarik setidaknya sedikit perhatian darimu hari ini..?
1. Chapter 1

THE UGLY SWAN

Tidakkah Kau tau betapa susahnya Mencintaimu ..?

setiap kali aku melihat ke cermin, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.. apakah aku cukup indah ..? Apakah aku cukup Manis dimatamu hari ini..?

Setiap hari aku menata rambutku..Setiap hari aku menata _Make up_ ku..setiap detik Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri apa aku dapat menarik setidaknya sedikit perhatian darimu hari ini..?

apakah aku..?

Kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman, kenapa aku selalu merasa _insecure_..? aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.. walaupun aku menangis karenamu aku selalu merasa aku tidak cukup bagus untukmu..air mataku tidak akan membuatmu menoleh kepadaku.

kamu dan aku sangat berbeda..Di setiap aspect apapun kita sangat berbeda..di setiap helaian nafas..tapi aku selalu membuat diriku percaya bahwa aku akan membuat kau dan aku sama..walaupun orang - orang selalu mengatakan itu mustahil.. walaupun dirikupun menyadari itu mustahil dan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha.

Aku mencintaimu..dan aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik dimatamu..aku ingin kau menyukaiku seperti aku apa adanya..tapi menginginkan ini terjadi sangatlah sulit..dan kadang aku merasa lelah.. tapi mencintaimu adalah satu hal yang paling ku inginkan.. maka aku memilih untuk tinggal dan menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku.. Meskipun aku sudah melanggar apa yang aku harapkan pada diriku sendir.. sedikit - sedikit aku sudah berubah menjadi seseorang yang bahkan diriku sendiri tidak dapat mengenalinya, saat aku berdiri didepan cermin aku selalu bertanya siapa lelaki didepanku..?

Mencintaimu adalah pilihanku dan walaupun aku tersakiti dan hancur berkeping - keping.. aku tidak akan menyesali semuanya.. karena Kau adalah pilihanku.. Piliha yang mungkin suatu saat nanti aku sesali..

Lee Haechan tidak seperti anak laki - laki lainnya, bukan seorang anak Imut yang populer .. dia tidak tampan apalagi manis, dan itu terjadi dalam segala hal di diri Lee Haechan, dia mengerti dia bahkan tidak bertalenta dan satu - satu-nya hal yang dia Pahami adalah belajar dan belajar.. Dia adalah seorang anak laki - laki Kutu buku dengan Kaca mata tebal dan Rambut Menutupi Wajahnya, Tubuhnya bahkan tidak bagus, _Babyfats_ belum mau meninggalkan tubuh dan pipinya, tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin berteman dengannya, Jijik dan takut, disebabkan Lee Haechan yang selalu menjadi korban _Bully_ dimanapun dia berada disekolah bahkan di Rumahnya sendiri, dia selalu di benci.

Haechan sadar akan segala kekurangannya, semuanya itu membuat dirinya semakin rendah diri dan bahkan seperti seorang yang bisu dia tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun kecuali saat menjawab pertanyaan guru - gurunya..

Tapi semuanya berubah saat sesuatu terjadi kepadanya

di sekolah menengah pertama untuk pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta…

hatinya terjatuh kepada seorang anak Laki - Laki Tampan dan penuh talenta, Mark Lee itu namanya, kaya, Menawan, Populer dan banyak disukai Gadis-gadis bahkan anak Laki-laki tidak dapat menolak pesona seorang Mark Lee tidak hanya disekolahnya bahkan dimanapun dia berada semua mata akan selalu tertuju padanya, membuat semua orang tertari dalam keindahannya dan haechan termasuk didalamnya.

Haechan adalah anak yang polos yang baru saja menyadari kalau Jatuh cinta rasanya sangat indah, seluruh perasaan dihatinya membuatnya selalu tersenyum dan bahagia setiap mengingatnya, walaupun luka disekujur tubuhnya bertambah, haechan tetap Bahagia

tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang mengatakan kepadanya kalau mencintai seseorang dapat juga membuat sangat sakit..Haechan benar - benar tidak tau hingga.. dia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.. dan apa yang dikatakan Mark sungguh menghancurkan hatinya...

' _'tidak ada yang akan menyukai Nerd seperti dirimu, lihat wajahmu kusam dan mengerikan sekali..lihat tubuhmu.. cobalah untuk diet, tapi biar bagaimanapun kau mengurangi berat badanmu .. kamu tetap seorang bebek yang jelek dan tidak akan pernah menjadi angsa'_

apa Yang Mark katakan sangat menyakitinya, sangat sakit hingga dia tidak bisa menuangkan setetespun airmata,hanya rasa hampa dan pedih saat dia melihat orang yang dicintainya menjauh pergi dengan diiringi dengan tawa mengejek sahabat-sahabat Mark.

Tapi jatuh cinta adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit buat seorang Lee Haechan.. dan akan sangat susah untuk menghapus rasa cinta yang terlanjur dirinya tanamkan dihatinya untuk seorang mark Lee.

maka dia bertahan, mendorong semua rasa malu menjauh, dan berjalan perlahan kedalam kehidupan seorang Mark Lee, mengejar - ngejarnya bahkan bermanja - manja kepadanya, berharap Mark akan menoleh padanya, berharap setidaknya satu tatapan tanpa rasa benci ada di matanya, tentu saja Mark Menolaknya, semakin dia mencoba mendekati Mark, Semakin dia menambah luka didalam Hatinya, Kata - kata tanpa perasaan Mark lemparkan padanya, tidak membuatnya menyerah, Haechan Mencintai Mark Lee dan Hanya itu yang dia pahami saat ini.

Maka Haechan mulai mengubah dirinya sedikit demi sedikit, dia mulai melepaskan kaca matanya bahkan mencoba menggunakan _Make Up_ yang hanya di gunakan oleh anak gadis sekolah mereka, walaupun siksaan dari ibu dan Kakak tirinya semakin menjadi - jadi tapi dia tetap mencoba tersenyum, dia belajar menjadi seseorang yang Riang supaya dia dapat menarik perhatian dar orang yang dicintainya.

Lee Haechan sudah berubah secara penampilannya.. Tapi tidak hatinya

TBC

how the first Chapter.. belum sempurna sih, Ni pertama kalinya aku Nulis disini dan dalam bahasa indonesia, Biasanya Selalu Bahasa Inggris sih, Ga pernah Bahasa Indo makanya agak aneh penulisan kata-katanya, aku mohon Reviews Kalian jadi bisa Update lebih cepat lagi.. heheheheh


	2. Chapter 2

DANGEROUS GAME

Mark Lee adalah seseorang yang sering mereka sebut sebagai orang yang sempurna.. tapi tidak dengan _attitude_ nya, dirinya terkenal sebagai seorang _troublemaker_ dan _playboy_ disekolahnya..

Tidak ada satupun yang baik tentang dirinya tapi Cinta dapat membuat semua orang Buta begitupun yang terjadi dengan Lee Haechan.

Hingga saat mereka berada di Sekolah Menengah atas pun Haechan tetap mengikuti Mark Kemana pun anak laki – laki itu pergi, sehingga membuat Mark Jengah, Haechan seperti Anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya bila dirinya tidak melihat Mark satu hari saja, tidak memperdulikan tawa mengejek dan menghina dari semua orang disekolah saat Mark melukainya dengan perkataan tajamnya.

Mark Lee, tidak ada yang dapat menandinginya..dia seperti _God_ bagi semua orang, melupakan semua sifat jeleknya saat dia bersama Haechan, Semua orang tetap memandangnya sebagai seorang Raja, dan tentu saja Mark sangat menikmati semua perhatian yang diberikan kepadanya.

Haechan yang dengan bodohnya selalu merasa bahagia, karena menurutnya setidaknya kini Mark mengenalnya, mengetahui namanya dan menyadari keberadaannya, terima kasih untuk Tiga Tahun pengejaran bodohnya selama ini.

Setiap hari Haechan selalu menunggu Mark didepan Rumahnya, karena ternyata Tuhan masih mendengar Doanya dan sekarang dirinya bisa bersebelahan rumah dengan Pria Pujaannya, Haechan selalu berdoa agar Mark tidak mendengar teriakan - teriakan marah dan makian yang selalu terjadi setiap hari didalam tempat yang disebutnya rumah, dirinya tidak ingin Mark mengetahui semua itu dan membuat mark Makin menjauhinya, haechan yakin Mark akan makin jijik kepadanya, oleh sebab itu Haechan menutupi semuanya dengan senyum yang mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak apa - apa.

Untuk Membuat Mark Melihat dirinya dia selalu membuatkan makan siang untuknya, Dia selalu menutupi bekas luka dan luka baru di tubuhnya, dia selalu tersenyum dan berbicara dengan riang.

untuk membuat Mark melihat kearahnya walaupun hanya sejenak, tapi hasil yang didapat adalah nihil, semua yang Mark berikan kepadanya hanya Kebencian dan rasa mata yang penuh dengan tatapan menghakimi.

dia tidak cukup mempesona.. semua yang sudah Haechan Lakukan Tidaklah cukup untuk membuat Mark melihatnya.

"Markie Hyung..aku membuatkan Makan siang Untukmu" Haechan berseru dengan gembira saat matanya menangkap sosok Mark yang sedang tertawa bersama renjun, Jisung dan Jeno, sahabat - sahabatnya, tawa Mark langsung berubah saat dia mendengar suara dari orang yang sudah membuat dirinya jengah beberapa tahun ini.

" _I don't need it_.. dan _its_ Mark Buatmu, Jangan mengubah - ubah namaku sesukamu.." Mark berkata dingin, membuat semua sahabat - sahabatnya tertawa, Haechan tersenyum

"Tidak Hyung, kau membutuhkan ini, eommamu mengatakan kalau kau tidak membawa makan siang sama sekali dan kau tidak sempat sarapan tadi jadi aku..." Ucapan Haechan terhenti saat mark memukul meja dengan kerasnya, semua mata segera tertuju pada mereka, sedangkan Haechan hanya menunduk dan mengigit bibirnya saat Mark mengambil bekal yang dia buat dengan susah payah dari tangannya dan membuangnya kelantai tanpa perasaan, Mata Haechan menuju kepada bekal makan siang yang saat ini berhamburan di lantai, seperti hari - hari sebelumnya, Haechan hanya menahan rasa sakit dihatinya dan tetap memcoba mempertahankan senyumnya.

"sudah kukatakan aku tidak membutuhkan itu, _you are not my mom"_ Mark berteriak Marah, Semua orang yang berada dikelas hanya terdiam menatap mereka.

"a-aku mengerti...tapi Hyung.. t-tolong makanlah sesuatu nanti" haecahn berkata lemah dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan ruangan itu, tangannya bergetar menahan pedihnya jarum yang menusuk hatinya saat ini

"kau tidak perlu terlalu kasar padanya Mark-ah"Ucap renjun dengan pelan kepada Mark yang masih setia menatap marah kearah pintu kelas mereka.

"aku lelah dengannya, dia benar - benar tidak tau kapan harus berhenti " desis mark

"yeah, Tiga Tahun berlalu dan dia masih mengejar - ngejarmu" tawa Jisung, Mark Hanya mengangkat bahunya, mencoba menenangkan amarah dihatinya.

"aku hanya ingin dia untuk berhenti"

"tapi kau tak pernah menyuruh penggemar - penggemar mu yang lain untuk pergi, terkecuali Haechan..kamu sangat tidak adil _boy"_ Renjun berucap sambil dengan bercanda memukul tangan mark, Mark hanya memamerkan _smirk_ nya _._

"mereka semua cantik dan Imut, tidak seperti bebek jelek itu, apa kau lupa betapa menggelikannya wajahnya dulu. Ahh.. nonono.. sampai sekarangpun dia masih sangat menjijikan" Mark tertawa menghina.

"aku tidak pernah berpikir dia sejelek itu.." Mark berhenti tertawa saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"A-apa..? apa Kau Buta Jeno-ah" Jeno Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat kearah bekal yang masih hancur berantakan di lantai.

"mungkin dia tidak secanti gadis-gadis penggemarmu, atau se-imut laki - laki yang menyatakan cinta padamu, tapi dia benar - benar tidak jelek, pilihannya dalam berdandan membuatnya terlihat seperti itu, aku pikir dia cukup Manis tanpa _make up_ tebal itu, sepertiny dia benar - benar tidak tau bagaiman membuat dirinya terihat manis "Mark, Jisung dan Renjun menatap Jeno seakan sahabt mereka sudah menjadi gila

"yeah.. yeah.. _you can take him.._ jika itu yang kau pikirkan tentangnya, sehingga dia dapat berhenti mengikutinya" Mark berucap malas, tapi Jeno hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi

"Mungkin...Bila dia suka padaku, aku mungkin mengambilnya" dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, tapi cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Mark, membuat yang tua terdiam, sebuah kerutan muncul didahinya.

TBC

A/N :

hahahahaha.. fast Update, because I can and Im free like a bird hahahah.. Im happy melihat reviews dan kritik2nya.. karena ini pertama kalinya nulis dengan bahasa indo jadi memang sangat susah dengan grammarnya

aku berusaha update secepatnya, jadi harap reviews nya dan masukannya sangat membantu, terima kasih semuanya..

mau perkenalan dikit aku ini Jaedo/Dojae, Meanie, Xiuhan, verkwan, Junseung, Myungyeol dan Markhyuck shipper dan masuk 5 official fandom, Seventeen's Carat, Secret's Secrettime, Sonamoo' solbangul, NCT/Smrookies dan Boys24's H:our, Nct sih belom karena belum ada official fandomnya, tapi aku suka semua KPOP groups.. jadi aku Multifandom, dan kalian boleh request cerita lewa PM atau Comments, karena kalau ga sibuk aku bakal menjadi seorang fast updater.. salam Kenal

Echa577 : ga.. ini buka seperti kisah Cinderella soalnya Markie ga banget kalau jadi pangeran dengan attitude kayak getho and dong kalo Haechan jadi Haechanrella, thank u for the review

markchan97 :salam Kenal juga.. sebenarnya aku jaedo dan verkwan shipper tapi ga tau kenapa pengen banget nulis tentang Markchan.. memang ngeship Markchan sih, tapi ga nyangka bakal nulis tentang mereka secara perdana disini heheh

WSikacangbulan260198 : wah.. terima kasih atas masukannya, emank ternyata susah banget nulis dalam bahasa indo..lebih enak memang nulis pake , tapi pokonya mank harus belajar nulis pake bahasa heheh. masukannya sangat membantu.

livanna shin : yeah here it is..

nakayumii : sabar.. LOL..Haechan mank pretty banget heheh..

rizkyamalia294 : yeah FF MarkChan sangat sedikit diluar sana TT, makanya mari lestarikan MARKCHAN hahahah

Chaerinnieee : yepp here the update

Mayeu : Nie dah dilanjut, cepatkan ^^

hyejeongieyaa : aww... thank u masukannya

Rimm : One little thing tu.. Film ya..? kayak pernah dengar

Mieayambaso : bener.. asal Ga pake bahasa daerah aja.. kekekek


	3. Chapter 3

Haechan menghapus airmatanya dengan lembut, mendesah saat menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin.

"mengapa aku selalu berakhir menangis layaknya anak kecil seperti ini, sudah bertahun – tahun berlalu tapi aku tetap selalu cengeng dan leamh, seharusnya aku tetap merasa bahagia, karena setidaknya aku dapat berjumpa Mark Hyung hari ini,mendengar dia berbicara padaku..itu sudah cukup, aku seharusnya lebih tegar " Haechan berkata sedih,dengan helaan nafas berat, jarinya bergerak memperbaiki riasan yang terlihat berantakan diwajahnya sesekali dia mendesis saat rasa pedih ketika tangannya menyentuh lebam dibawah matanya yang selalu ditutupinya dengan _make up_. Haechan menghela nafas perlahan ketika dia sudah selesai memperbaiki riasanya, Haechan tetap merasa itu tidaklah cukup.. Dia tetap tidak terlihat menarik sama sekali bahkan bagi dirinya sendiripun dia tetap si bebek jelek yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"kenapa aku tidak dapat terlihat menarik seperti orang lain" desahnya sedih, tapi haechan secepatnya menggelengkan kepalanya "aku harus bertahan" dia memaksa sebuah senyum dibibirnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi belum sempat dia melangkah jauh Haechan sudah menabrak seseorang

"ah.. maaf.." serunya panik,tapi orang yang ditabrak hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak, aku yang pertama menabrakmu, aku sungguh – sungguh minta maaf.." Haechan menghela nafas lega, dan memperhatikan gadis yang ditabraknya, mata Haechan membesar saat dia melihat wajah gadis itu, haechan mengakui dia tidak pernah melihat gadis secantik ini.

Dia sangat elegant dan terlihat sangat lembut, bahkan senyumnya sangat mempesona, Haechan tidak dapat menolak untuk tidak tenggelam dalam keindahan Gadis itu.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja" tanya gadis itu kuatir saat memperhatikan betapa Haechan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Haechan dengan keras menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku baik- baik saja, maafkan aku.."Gadis itu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat indah, dia seharusnya merasa iri dengan kesempurnaan gadis itu tapi Haechan terlalu sibuk dengan kekagumannya.

"N-namaku Lee Haechan" Haechan mencoba tersenyum, tapi sekali lagi dia berpikir senyumnya terlihat sangat aneh dan jelek dibandingkan sosok dihadapannya.

"kau bisa memanggilku Goeun.." gadis yang bernama Goeun itu menjawab dengan nada yang lembut

"aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apakah kau baru disini" Haechan tidak tau mengapa dia begitu tertarik dengan gadis dihadapannya, Tidak bukan dalam arti seperti itu, dia hanya sangat terpesona kepada Goeun.

"ah ya..aku baru saja tiba, aku sebelumnya tidak bersekolah disini.." Goeun menjawab lagi, kali ini Gadis itu menunduk dengan malu, dia memainkan jarinya yang menurut Haechan sangat Imut sekali "H-haechan-ssi maukah kau..berteman denganku..aku sungguh tidak mengenal siapa – siapa disini " Haechan tersenyum cerah mendengar permintaan gadis itu.

"tentu saja.." dia mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, tapi lalu bibirnya mengerucut sedih"aku tidak pernah mempunyai satupun teman sebelumnya" Goeun menatapnya heran.

"eh..kenapa, kau terlihat sangat baik" Haechan hanya tertawa pahit.

"yah..karena seseorang membuatku seperti in, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, katanya aku tidak menarik dan tidak menyenangkan untuk dijadikan sahabat" Haechan tersenyum dengan polosnya, Goeun terlihat terkejut saat mendengar jawaban Haechan

"tapi, kamu sangat Manis.."Haechan terkikik saat mendengar hal itu.

" _Thank you,_ biarpun hanya seperti itu, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya " Goeun ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"owh.. tapi mengapa kau pindah kesini?" Goeun tersenyum malu - malu

"aku.. aku mencari mantan kekasihku.."

"eh..? mantan..?" Goeun mengangguk.

"yeah _ex-boyfriend,_ aku mendengar kalau dia sekolah disini, aku benar – benar ingin bertemun dia sekali lagi.." Haechan tersenyum pada Goeun.

"kaumasih mencintainya..?" pipi Goeun terlihat memerah, tapi gadis itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sangat, aku hanya berharap dirinya mau kembali kepadaku dan belajar mencintaiku juga" Haechan menepuk pundak Goeun dengan lembut

"tentu saja dia akan menyukaimu, Kamu sangat sempurna, tidak ada yang akan menolakmu" Goeun tersenyum dan tiba-tiba memeluk Haechan, membuat yang dipeluk terkejut dengan _skinship_ mendadak itu..

"Terima kasih, aku senang kau mau membantuku, aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik Haechan-ah" Haechan hanya tersenyum, merasakan anugrah saat Goeun mengatakan itu, seseorang secantik Goeun sudi menjadi teman yang tidak pernah sekalipun dia miliki, karena Mark semua orang membencinya, sekarang dia memiliki Goeun sebagai sahabat, Haechan berharap ini akan bertahan lama.

Mark mendesah kesal,Haechan memanggil namanya lagi dengan seorang gadis asing disebelahnya, Tidak bisakah bebek itu meninggalkan Mark walau cuman sehari saja, Mark sangat lelah dengan Haechan.

"Markie Hyung..hey.." Haechan berseru riang, Mark mengepalkan tangannya kesal matanya melirik pada gadis disebelah Haechan, dia terlihat familiar tapi Mark tidak dapat mengingat kapan dia pernah melihat gadis itu.

Goeun terkejut saat melihat Mark, matanya membesar dengan pengharapan, tapi ketika Mark tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali dan malah kembali menatap Haechan dengan marah, Goeun mendesah penuh kecewa,

"aku mengatakan padamu jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu lagi.. _You stupid ugly duck_ " Haechan cemberut, tapi segera digantikan senyum riang, Goeun tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum saat Mark baru saja menghinanya seperti itu.

"ah.. Markie hyung ini Goeun, dia baru disini baik- baiklah kepadanya ya" Mark melirik pada Goeun Lagi dan mengangguk.

"hey aku Mark lee, bukan Markie..jangan pedulikan _stupid_ duck itu" ucapnya sinis.

"Aku.. Goeun...Mark-ssi" Goeun berucap pelan, lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa pahit, Mark hanya mengangguk, Goeun menunduk dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa.

"Haechan-ah, Aku harus pergi sekarang, Ayahku menjemputku, _see you tomorrow_ " Goeun berucap lemah, Haechan tidak menyadari dan hanya mengangguk dengan semangat, Goeun melihat kearah Mark.

" _you too Mark-ssi_.." Mark tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan saat Haechan melambai kearah Goeun yang beranjak pergi dengan riang.

"wow.. _congrats now you have a friend_..apakah kau tau kalian terlihat seperti Putri dan babunya.."dia mengejek Haechan, berpikir yang muda akan terluka mendengarnya, tapi haechan dengan polosnya tersenyum.

"yes, Bukankah dia terlihat sangat cantik, Goeun terlihat seperti seorang putri, aku tetap tidak percaya dia mau berteman denganku" Haechan terkikik senang, Mark hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

" _you sure are stupid_..Bukan hanya jelek tapi juga sangat bodoh" Mark menggerutu smabil berjalan meninggalkan haechan yang masih tersenyum bodoh.

"seperti aku tidak tau saja" senyumnya perlahan menghilan digantikan raut sedih diwajahnya "mark Hyung bodoh" Ucapnya pelan dan berjalan ingin menyusul Mark, tapi sekali lagi dia menabrak seseorang, kali ini tidak sepelan tadi Haechan sampai terduduk di lantai dengan keras, dia benar – benar anak bodoh.

"Ahh.. maafkan aku" katanya dengan tergesa – gesa segera berdiri,tapi Haechan tertegun saat mendapati dua mata Tajam menusuk menatapnya.

"J-Jeno-ssi..Maafkan aku.."Dia manjadi panik sekarang, Jeno hanya diam dan tetap menatap Haechan, Haechan yang sebenarnya agak takut kepada Jeno mengigit bibirnya .. "a-apakah aku menyakitimu..?" dia bertanya lemah

"kamu benar – benar Bodoh.."

TBC

A/n : here I am again.. reviews selalu dinanti.. sampai jumpa besok semuanya..

.7 :Jeno suka Haechan.. Hemm... bener ga ya..? ahhahaha..

Echa577 :OMG.. I forget.. itu Typo banget lagi bicara sma teman terus nulis _her_ deh.. Haechan 100% laki - laki kok heheh

NicKyun : Haechan Mank manis banget, Tapi Kalo Mark ditenggelami, haechan Bakal sdih donk

NicKyun : Jeno baka rebut haechan ga ya..? hehe

nakayumii :aku juga Suka FF genre type begini, ayo lestarikan FF MarkChan

hyejeongieyaa : jangan celana dalamnya Haechan donk.. kan Baby Chanie bakal malu hohoh

indriana217 : nie lanjutannya

Mayeu : bakal Banyak Moments NOCHAN kedepannya heheh

Hirudinea : its okay, thanks dah mau reviews.. makasih juga untuk masukan, aku jarang re-read sih langsung post aja abis nulis makanya sering Gram-error

VitaminABC : aduh ga pernah bikin Rate-M sebelumnya... ntar Kalo ada mngkn ga sesua ekspectasi haha

taeilicius : aku sebenarnya Haechan with everyone in Dream hehehehe.. berusaha deh diperpanjang

THANKS for reviews, Follow and Fave.. ditunggu reviews selanjutnya


	4. Chapter 4

"kamu benar – benar Bodoh.." Haechan memajukan bibirnya saat mendengar _remark_ yang Jeno berikan padanya

"aku sudah meminta maaf karena menabrakmu, mengapa semua orang selalu memanggilku bodoh" Jeno hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan kirinya bergerak meraih tangan Haechan, membuat yang muda tersentak kaget saat jeno menyentuhnya.

"J-Jeno-ssi.."Haechan tiba – tiba merasa gugup dan mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman yang lebih tua, tapi Jeno hanya menyuruhnya diam.

"mengapa kau yang harus meminta maaf sedangkan akulah yang duluan menabrakmu.." Jeno bergumam, mata Haechan membesar saat mendengarnya

"eh..aku tidak tau" dia tertawa kecil, rasa takutnya pada laki- laki dihadapannya menguap, tapi Jeno hanya menatapnya tajam membuta Haechan berhenti tertawa, Haechan memajukan bibir dengan polosnya

"maaf" Haechan tau seharusnya dia tidak minta maaf lagi, karena Jeno kembali memelototkan mata kearahnya, Jeno mendesah lalu secara lembut kembali menyentuh tangan yang sempat terlepas sebelumnya.

"Apakah Kau tau tau, kalau tanganmu terluka?" tanyanya pelan, Haechan tersentak saat Jeno menunjuk sebuah Luka baru dilengannya.

"ah..aku tidak sadar, mungkin karena aku terjatuh tadi.."Haechan berkata lemah, tentu saja dia tidak sadar, luka kecil itu tidak ada apa – apanya dibandingkan luka yang ada diseluruh tubuhnya, Jeno menatap Haechan tanpa ekspresi, jarinya terulur hendak menyentuh pipi Haechan tapi yang muda cepat – cepat memundurkan tubuhnya, jeno menatap Haechan dengan kening berkerut.

 _"apakah dia melihat Luka-luka diwajahku, aku pikir aku sudah menutupinya dengan baik"_ pikirnya takut

"ayo Haechan kita harus membersihkan lukamu" ucap Jeno pelan dan segera menarik tangan Haechan yang belum menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi, Haechan ingin menatakan sesuatu kepada Jeno tapi belum sempat dia berucap mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu UKS

"aku Baik – baik saja…"

"Kamu tidak baik-baik bodoh.. " ucapan tegas Jeno memotong kata – kata Haechan, haechan cemberut lagi, Kenapa Jeno tidak mau mendengarkannya, benar – benar menyebalkan.

"berhenti memanggilku Bodoh…" Haechan berucap kesal, memajukan bibirnya saat ia mengikuti Haechan memasuki UKS, tapi Haechan tersentak kaget saat Jeno tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat Haechan kembali menabrak tubuh belakang Jeno.

"hey bisa..ahhh.." teriakan Haechan terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Mark.." Jeno berkata dingin, Mark hanya diam, matanya tertuju ke tangan Jeno yang masih memegang tangan haechan, Mark tertawa sinis.

"Mar-.."

"Jangan menyebut namaku Lee haechan " bentak Mark membuat Haechan segera terdiam, Haechan hanya mengigit bibirnya takut, Jeno mengerutkan keningnya, Mark sudah keterlaluan di matanya.

"lets go Haechan.." Jeno berucap pelan lalu menarik Haechan untuk mengikutinya, yang muda menatap Mark meminta tolong, tapi Mark hanya melihat mereka dengan mata menghakimi, Haechan mendesah pelan tapi jantungnya serasa berhenti bedetak saat mereka berjalan melewati Mark, ucapan Mark Membuatnya seakan ditikam ribuan pisau yang tidak terlihat.

"pelacur murahan…" Mark berucap dengan sinis lalu berjalan pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Haechan yang terpaku ditempatnya berpijak dengan Jeno yang tetap memegang lengannya, Haechan tidak tau sejak kapan tapi airmata sudah menetes deras dipipinya.

Jeno menatapnya iba

"berhenti menangis, kau menghancurkan riasan diwajahmu.." Haechan menggeleng lemah dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jeno lalu dengan kasar menghapus airmata yang menetes.

"aku baik – baik saja" isaknya "kau tak perlu membawaku kesini Jeno-ssi," jeno menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"mengapa kamu menyukai Mark sampai seperti itu, dia sudah keterlaluan, semua ucapannya hanya menyakitimu..kamu harus berhenti" Haecha menatap Jeno tak percaya

"Berhenti..‼ Kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku bila aku berhenti, Kau tidak akan pernah tau, aku mencintainya, kau tidak mengerti berapa banyak pengorbanan yang aku lakukan agar aku bisa berada disisiny, agar setidaknya dia mau menatapku dan menyebut namaku..aku tidak akan pernah berhenti.." jeno mengepalkan tinjunya melihat betapa keras kepalanya seorang Lee Haechan, tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Maka berhenti Menangis, Jika kau mencintainya, maka berhenti menangis dan berjuanglah.." jeno dengan lembut berkata pada Haechan yang sekarang menatapnya dengan heran.

"apa..?" Jeno tersenyum, dan Haechan seperti terhipnotis melihat Senyum Jeno yang menurutnya sangat manis, Haechan tidak pernah memperhatikan sahabat – sahabat Mark sebelumnya, tapi dia harus mengakui betapa menariknya seorang Jeno, kenyataannya Haechan tidak pernah melihat gadis maupun laki – laki lain selain Mark, seolah Marklah satu – satunya laki – laki yang ada didunia, tapi Jeno adalah laki – laki yang sangat Tampan dan mempesona.

"kau tidak membutuhkan riasan tebalmu itu Haechan-ssi" Haechan terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap Jeno yang masih tersenyum manis padanya "apakah kau tak pernah menyadari betapa manisnya dirimu" Haechan mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"tapi aku mencoba terlalu keras untuk semua ini, aku hanya menginginkan menjadi yang terbaik buat Mark Hyung. " Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Haechan itu membuatnya sedih betapa banyak haechan harus berkorban demi orang yang dicintainya.

"tapi bukan seperti itu, Kau terluka olehnya dan dia bahkan tidak memperhatikanmu sedikitpun" Haechan hanya menunduk sedih

"aku paham sekali tentang itu.. _But I can't give up_.." Jeno menghela nafas .

"kamu keras kepala sekali"ucapnya kali ini dengan nada dingin "hanya jangan lupa membersihkan luka-lukamu, dan gunakan _ice_ untuk lebam diwajahmu " Ucapnya pelan membuat menatapnya kaget, tangannya reflek menyentuh wajahnya, Jeno menatapnya diam lalu berjalan meninggalkannya, Haechan Mendesah, dia takut sekali Jeno mengetahui rahasia nya.

"aku memang Bodoh Jeno-ssi.. tapi kau tak mengerti, cinta selalu membuat seseorang terlihat menyedihkan " Haechan berkata sedih dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja, menyiapkan hatinya dengan makian – makian yang akan didengarnya dirumah nanti.

A/n :

so start from now on..aku Mulai updating seminggu sekali, oy.. guys thanks for reviewsnya... dan tolong jangan cuman ngucapin 'next please', soalnya itu kan bukan review namanya, ok.. thank you

Keep supporting NCT Dream..and Jaeminie...

.7 : hahahahah Kebanyakan mantan Kayaknya..semua bakal terjawab di chap berikutnya

NicKyun : jeno ga bakal Bully Haechan kok... heheh Kalo Goeun..next chap yaa

sampissible : next chap deh.. hemmmmm... Jeno suka ma Haechan ga ya..?

rizkyamalia294 : Hukum Ja tuch seagull hehehe

Indriana217 : kasian Juga ya jadi mantan tapi terlupakan hahahah

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : Malaikatnya udah ada Jeno tuch (dilempar MarkMin heheh)

zizi'd exo : merasa bersalah buat Mark jadi kayak gini ahhahaha

Mieayambaso : masalahnya Jeno suka ga ya Ma haechan hehehheh, Goeun mah.. jwbannya next chap

Mayeu :sekarang ga bisa update tiap malam, tapi kupastikan secepatnya dah

Rimm : aku juga suka ma Nochan, tapi ga bakal tau dah ada ga ya romance mereka disini.. terus Markeu matanya harus di buka lebar tuch biar liat keimutan Haechan hahaah

markchan97 : soalnya Jeno matanya ga minus kaya Mark hahahah, Goeun Numpang tampil dulu, bias tuch hahha, Ntar Kalo Haechan tau gimana yachhhhh..

hermanhesse : Iya ga papa (ditendang Mark)

nakayumii : jangan nanti Haechan bakal sedih kalau Mark kita mutilasi Hahhaha

hyejeongieyaa : Khilaf.. hahahahah, Mark tuch yang harusnya digampar hahahahahha


	5. Chapter 5

"aku menyukai mu G-Goeun -ssi , maukah kau menadi kekasihku" Goeun menatap anak laki – laki dihadapannya dan tersenyum kecil.

" _I am sorry_ Park-ssi.. Tapi aku sebenarnya sudah menyukai laki-laki lain, maafkan aku …"ucapnya pelan menatap penuh penyesalan, yang dijawab hanya mengangguk sedih lalu secepatnya berlalu.

Goeun mendesah lelah sambil menatap punggung laki – laki yang perlahan menjauh

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya sedih.

"woow.. in sudah kedelapan kalinya..Goeunie _the best_ " Haechan tertawa nyaring sambil menghampiri temannya "hanya dalam sebulan kau sudah menjadi Kembang sekolah ini.." Goeun tersenyum kepada temannya.

"jangan berkata seperti itu Haechan-ah..aku merasa sangat bersalah karena menolak mereka.." Haechan balas tersenyum, menepuk pundak Goeun simpati.

"itu bukan salahmu, kau hanya menyukai Mantanmu , apakah kau sudah menemukan dia?" Goeun dengan ragu- ragu menggelengkan kepalanya

"belum." _Cant remember me_

Haechan memajukan bibirnya mendengar itu

" _too bad_.."ucapnya pelan tapi tersenyum lagi. " _its okay_ Goeunie kita masih punya banyak waktu..sekaran ayo kit makan siang, aku merindukan Mark hyung sekang tapi yang lebih penting aku Lapar‼" Haechan berseru riang

Goeun Hanya menatap temannya itu dalam diam, bibirnya membentuk senyum pahit.

" _me too Haechan-ah.."_

"heeh..? apa kau mengatakan sesuatu"

"tidak, ayo aku juga lapar" Haechan tersenyum dan membiarkan Goeun memegang tangannya menyeretnya ke Kantin.

"Markie Hyung…!" Mark langsung mengerutu mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar, semua temannya hanya menertawakannya "Markie hyung..aku membuatkan makan siang" Haechan berkata dengan gembira sambil mengangkat bekal makan siang yang sudah ia persiapkan

" _I did not need it_..Lee Haechan.."ucapnya kesal, Haechan cemberut mendengarnya

"tapi aku membuatkan ini khusus untukmu hyung..Eommamu mengajarkan aku receipe dari makanan Favoritemu." Mark mendesis marah pada anak laki – laki yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya.

" _fuck off Haechan_.. aku tidak membutuhkan itu, bisakah kau berhenti apa kau benar – benar tak punya malu" Mark membentak Haechan yang kini hanya terdiam mendengar kata – katanya.

"T-tap.."

"aku bilang tidak artinya Tidak.."Mark secepatnya menarik Bekal itu dan hendak melemparkannya tapi sebuah tangan menahanya, Mark mengerutkan alis sedangkan semua yang berada di kantin menatap diam

"apa yang kau lakukan Jeno..?" Mark menatap tajam pada sahabatnya, Jeno hanya menggeleng lalu mengambil Bekal yang masih ada di tangan Mark.

"kalau kau tak suka biar aku yang memakannya.."Jeno berkata dengan suara rendah yang terlihat seperti ia sedang menahan emosinya, tapi saat ia melihat Haechan yang masih ternganga heran Jeno tersenyum kecil.

"bolehkah aku..?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan bekal itu pada Haechan yang hanya bisa mengangguk seperti orang bodoh, Jeno melihat ke arah Mark dan kepada sahabatnya yang lain.

"aku akan memakannya" ia tersenyum sebelum mendudukan dirinya dan menarik Haechan untuk duduk bersamanya mulai memakan bekalnya dengan tenang , Mark menatap tajam pada Haechan yang masih terlalu focus kepada Jeno yang sesekali mencoba menyuapinya.

" _its delicious.._ kau membuat makanan yang sangat enak, terima kasih Haechan" Haechan hanya mengangguk dengan pipi yang mulai memerah.

"tapi ia membuatkan itu untukku bukan untukmu.." ucap Mark dengan nada mengejek, tapi Jeno tak memperdulikannya dan malah menyuapi Haechan makanannya, yang hanya menerimanya sambil tersenyum senang, Haechan sangat berterima kasih atas segalanya, Jeno sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Haechan-ah aku mencarimu dimana-mana " Haechan menoleh melihat Goeun yang baru datang dan tersenyum riang.

" _sorry_ Goeun-ah.. sekarang ayo duduk disini"

"hey _I didn't agree with that_.." Mark mencoba protes

" _come on_ Markie hyung.. biarkan Goeun duduk bersama kita.."

"kau juga bukan temanku, siapa kau berani menyuruhku, dan Namaku Mark..bukan Markie" Mark berkata marah tapi Haechan hanya diam dan menarik Goeun untuk duduk bersamanya, mereka mulai makan dengan tenang dan renjun terus menertawakan pilihan _make_ Up Haechan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebih yang malah terlihat seperti badut membuat Mark tertawa dengan penuh ejekan mendengarnya, Tapi Haechan hanya diam menikmati makannya bersama Goeun yang menundukan wajahnya dan Jeno yang selalu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak suka dengan candaan mereka pada Haechan.

"M-Mark.."Mark berhenti tertawa saat Goeun mengucapkan namanya, Haechan terlihat bingung saat ia menatap sahabatnya.

" _what_..?" Mark bertanya dingin

"aku membuat _desserts_ untukmu" Goeun berucap malu, Haechan menatap temannya dengan kaget sedangakn teman – temannya memperhatikan mereka penuh ekspektasi, Mark menatap kotak ditangan Goeun dan kemudian melirik ke arah Jeno dan Haechan yang juga menatapnya penuh kebingungan, Mark tersenyum sinis dan mengambil kotak itu dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

" _thank you_ Goeun-ah, aku akan menikmatinya" ucapnya lembut, dalam Kantin langsung terdengar santa ribut dengan gosip baru, menceritakan kepada orang lain bahwa _prince and princess_ sangat cocok satu sama lain.

"yeah, kalian berdua cocok sekali, tidak seperti saat kau bersama seseorang..yang sangat jelek"mereka semua tertawa keras mengejek Haechan yang amsih menatap Mark dengan tak percaya, menahan airmatanya Haechan secepatnya berdiri dan berlari keluar dari Kanti, Jeno melihat kearah Mark dengan marah sedangkan Goeun terlihat gugup dan khawatir.

" _fuck you_ Mark Lee.." ia berucap marah dan segera berlari menyusul Haechan, Mark berhenti tertawa dan menghela nafas.

"M-Mark...makanlah sebeluh dessertnya mnejadi hangat" Goeun berucap pelan,Mark menoleh kearahnya dan mengerutkan kening heran.

"aku pikir kau adalah temannya.." Goeun membesarkan matanya saat mendengar itu, ia terlihat panik.

"t-tentu saja aku temannya Mark-ssi.. tapi..tapi aku sangat menyukaimu" semua orang terdiam dengan pengakuan Goeun sedangkan Mark malah tidak berekspresi sama sekali

"Mark please.."

" _sorry.. I don't even like your dessert_.. aku tidak suka makanan manis dan aku tak suka kau..aku hanya menerimanya untuk membuat Haechan berhenti, Hanya itu..sifatmu sangat tidak menyenangkan" Mark berkata datar dan berjalan meninggalkan Goeun.

Tapi Goeun secepatnya mengejar Mark

"Mark tolong dengarkan aku.."tapi Mark tetap berjalan tanpa memperhatikannya

"Mark.. please aku Mohon.." Mark berhenti sebentar dan menoleh pada Goeun dengan pandangan dingin.

" _I don't like you.._ " Goeun menggelengkan kepalanya keras, hatinya sangat sakit.

"please… Mark… aku..apakah kau benar – benar melupakanku, aku .. aku..Mantanmu, kenapa kau melupakanku, aku masih sangat mencintaimu Mark.."Mark menatap Goeun lama dengan kening berkerut.

"owh.. itu sebabnya kau terlihat familia, tapi Hey.. jika aku tidak mengingatmu sebagai mantanku itu berarti kau sangat tidak berarti untukku, tidak penting dan apakah kau tau, sekarang aku malah sudah melupakan namamu" ucapnya sinis dan pergi meninggalkan Goeun yang sekarang sudah menangis.

 _shit dimana mereka.._

TBC

Reviews Juseyo.. sorry ga bisa bls comment tapi hrs ttp review okay


	6. Chapter 6

"Haechan-ah.." Haechan hanya menangis dalam diam dan membiarkan Jeno duduk disampingnya perlahan menempatkan lengannya di bahu Haechan "tolong berhentilah menangis" Haechan perlahan menatap Jeno tapi ia malah semaki terisak melihat yang lebih tua.

"a-aku tak..tak pernah tau G-Goeun akan melakukan ini padaku" isaknya sedih "kami adalah sahabat.. tapi dia …" Haechan semakin mengencangkan tangisnya, jeno menghela nafas berat.

"kau memang bodoh Haechan-ah, aku sudah memberitahumu tapi kau malah mencoba menjauhiku, aku katakan Mark sangat tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi... _not worth your tears like this_.." Haechan hanya menunduk sedih

"lalu siapa yang pantas untukku..?" Jeno tersenyum

"seseorang yang akan mencintaimu apa adanya, tanpa _make up_ mengerikan yang kau kenakan di wajahmu itu"

"hey.." Haechan memukul Jeno pelan, tangisnya sudah mulai berhenti

"maaf Haechan tapi aku selalu bertanya mengapa kau mengenakan riasan itu.. tapi w-wajahmu maksudku.. lebam lebam itu.."

"Jeno-ah.." Haechan memutuskan ucapan Jeno dan menggelengkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya menunjukan kalau ia tak ingin Jeno untuk bertanya tentang hal itu padanya, Jeno mendesah kesal.

"Haechan-ah.. pada waktunya nanti maukah kau bercerita padaku.." Jeno mengenggam tangan Haechan lembut, Haechan menatap Jeno dalam diam.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia mengangguk

"a-aku akan.." Jeno tersenyum dan melepas genggamannya.

"sesorang yang akan mencintaimu Haechan-ah.. hey..kau tau wajahmu itu sangat manis dan tanpa _Make up_ pun kau terlihat cute" Haechan menatap Jeno dengan mata yang membulat.

"ah.. apa yang.. hemm.. maksudku tentang situasi yang seperti ini yang sekarang terlihat seperti di drama - drama.. ketika seseorang patah hati maka seseorang akan datang menyembuhkannya" Jeno menaikan alis matanya bingung

"artinya..?", Haechan memajukan bibirnya, tangisnya sudah terhenti sama sekali dan ia bersyukur karena Jeno yang mau menghiburnya dan tak mau memaksakan Haechan untuk menjelaskan keadaannya.

"maksudku kau mengatakan itu karena kau menyukaiku kan ? dan kau mau aku menyukaimu juga ?" Haechan menatap Jeno dengan tajam tapi masih ada candaan di matanya "No.. sorry Jeno aku hanya menyukai Mark hyung, hanya ia yang ada dihatiku" Jeno menatap Haechan dalam diam dan tanpa sebab ia tertawa sangat keras membuat Haechan kaget sekaligus kesal.

"apa..? Kenapa tertawa aku tak bercanda" Jeno menghapus airmata yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa dan menatap Haechan dengan geli.

" _no you are so funny_..aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku tidak menyukaimu.. Nahh aku menyukaimu sangat malah.. tapi tidak seperti itu, kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri"

"ahhh..ta-"

" _No_.. biarkan aku melanjutkan tuan putri..aku memang sangat menyayangimu kau sangat cute dan lucu saat marah." Haechan harusnya marah tapi ia malah menatap Jeno dengan pandangan kosong

" _really_..?" Jeno hanya tertawa lagi melihat wajah bengong Haechan, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"yeps.."

"lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini, di-drama semua anak laki – laki yang melalukan hal seperti ini selalu punya tujuan khusus" Haechan memasang wajah _innocent_ Nya.

"jangan teralu banyak menonton drama, kau malah jadi seperti ini…"Jeno tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Haechan gemas, Haechan hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal, jeno berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Haechan dengan serius

"Hey Chan-ah"

"hemm.."

"mau kuceritakan sesuatu .." Haechan mengangguk seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya

" _yes please_.."Jeno tertawa geli

"..aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin bagimu agak aneh, tapi aku mohon jangan men _judge_ ku okey, ini pertama kalinya aku menceritakan hal ini kepada seseorang.." Haechan kembali mengangguk, Jeno tersenyum simpul dan menarik kepala Haechan untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"aku harus melepaskan beban ini, makanya aku ingin mengatakan ini semua kepadamu, ini tentang sebuah perjalanan cinta yang terlarang dan seorang lelaki yang dengan bodohnya melepaskan cintanya untuk pergi..'

" _a sad ending story_..?"

"kau bisa bilang seperti itu..." Haechan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jeno, Jeno tersenyum lemah "sesuatu yang sangat fatal sudah terjadi antara mereka..Jatuh cinta seharusnya tak sesakit itu, tapi bagi mereka cinta terlarang mereka sudah membuahkan Malapetaka, dan dengan bodohnya seseorang diantara mereka melepaskan ikatan dan meninggalkan yang lainnya.."

Haechan mengerutkan kening bingung, ia memperhatikan wajah Jeno yang terlihat sangat sedih

"Jeno.."

"masih sangat mencintai tapi harus melepaskannya.. demi kebahagian semua orang.. demi kebahagian.. tapi tidak pernah tau kalau semuanya akan begini.. semua hancur berantakan" Haechan terus menatap Jeno, Airmata sudah menetes dipipi Jeno.

"Jeno-ah.."

"Haechan-ah.. orang bodoh itu aku…aku seorang yang bodoh.. aku begitu bodoh" Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geram.

"tidak.. kau tidak bodoh Jeno" Jeno menggeleng lagi menyangkal ucapan Haechan, ia perlahan menatap yang muda, raut mukany tampak sangat tersiksa.

"aku dan dia..aku meninggalkanya Haechan-ah.. tapi aku hanya bermaksud agar kami bisa memperbaiki semuanya.. tapi" Jeno menutup wajahnya tampak sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"ia.." Haechan masih diam mendengarkan "ia mencoba bunuh diri" sekarang semuanya membuat Haechan sangat terkejut, ia menatap Jeno dengan tak percaya.

"eomma mengatakan ia baik – baik saja..tapi.. tapi sampai saat ini aku belum bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.. mereka menjauhkan kami berdua…mereka memisahkan kami dan Jaemin.. ia pasti sangat membenciku sekarang.. ini sudah lebih dari setahun kami berpisah" Haechan perlahan menepuk pundak Jeno menenangkan, ia tak tau siapa _Jaemin_ ini tapi ia yakin Jaemin tak mungkin membenci Jeno.

"Jeno-ah"

" _No.._ Haechan kau tau aku ini menjijikkan karena.."

"tidak Jeno kau tak seperti itu" Jeno menatap marah pada Haechan..  
"bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan aku tak sehina itu, kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada adik tiriku sendiri‼" Jeno terdiam saat ia mengucapkan itu, sedangkan Haechan tak bisa mengontrol betapa kagetnya dirinya.

"kau pasti jijik padaku kan..?" tanya Jeno lemah "kakak mana yang menjerat adiknya kedalam percintaan terlarang lalu mencampakkannya setelah semua orang tau tentang mereka, ia membuang adiknya karena terlalut takut sekarang saat ia menyadari semuanya, adiknya malah mencoba bunuh diri dan orang tuanya tak memperbolehkan ia untuk menemui adiknya.. Bodoh memang bodoh.. dasar pengecut" Jeno mendesis sedih, Haechan tetap diam tak tau harus berkata apa.

Jeno menghapus airmatanya dan menatap Haechan dengan senyum lemah terukir dibibirnya.

"aku kalau boleh memilih, ingin mencintai orang sepertimu atau menjadi seperti dirimu..yang akan berjuang demi cinta, tapi aku terlalu takut..aku takut sekali" Haechan secepatnya tersadar dari pikirannya dan langsung memeluk Jeno erat.

"tidak Jeno kau.. harus tetap berjuang demi cinta kalian"

 _Karena kalian saling mencintai sedangkan aku.._

 _karena perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan sangatlah menyakitkan_

 _aku akan menyerah.._

TBC

A/N sorry ga bisa review lagi.. update karena lagi pengen hahahah.. reviews readers


	7. Chapter 7

Mark berdecak kesal saat ia tak menemukan Haechan dimanapun, entah mengapa ia mulai merasa khawati, jangan salah paham dulu, ia tak menyukai Haechan atau apapun itu hanya saja melihat anak itu menangis membuat hatinya sedikit merasa tak karuan, sekali lagi Jangan salah paham pada Mark atau itulah yang Mark selalu pikirkan, Mark hanya membiarkan kakinya terus mencari Haechan.

Mark bukan orang jahat sungguh, ia hanya sedikit egois dan lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain, terbiasa hidup sebagai anak tunggal membuatnya selalu di manja dan selalu dipentingkan tapi Mark sebenarnya tak suka itu, ia lebih suka diam dan berpikir tentang masalah yang serius, ia tak suka kalah atau mengalah, ia tak suka sesuatu yang terlalu manis, terlalu cute, terlalu berisik atau warna yang terlalu terang.

Mark tidak suka itu..

Dan Mark tak suka Haechan karena Haechan memiliki semuanya.

Mark tak mau mengakui itu tapi Haechan sekali lagi mempunyai semua yang ia tak suka.. semuanya hingga membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dengan baik setiap Haechan ada disebelahnya, Mark membenci itu semua.

Dan Mark membenci apa yang sekarang sedang ia lihat.

Haechan dan Jeno..

Mark benci melihat tangan sahabatnya melingkar dipundak Haechan, Mark benci melihat bagaimana Haechan membalas pelukan Jeno, Mark benci melihat Haechan yang tersenyum diantara tangisannya saat menatap Jeno, Mark benci merasa kalau sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi yang kedua bagi Haechan, dan Mark tak suka menjadi yang kesekian.

Mark mengenal Jeno dan Mark tau tentang rahasianya, bila Jeno mau mengalahkannya maka mari kita lihat apa yang bisa Mark lakukan terhadapnya.

Mark mengepalkan tangannya marah, perlahan ia meraih handphone yang ada sakunya, mengambil gambar dua remaja yang masih berepelukan itu dan mengirimkannya kepada seseorang dengan sebuah pesan yang penuh penghinaan

' _lihat, bahkan kekasihmu lupa padamu dan mulai jatuh hati pada orang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang..?'_

* * *

Haechan tersentak kaget saat sesuatu yang keras menimpanya, ie memejamkan mata karena ketakutan yang melandanya, Eomma tirinya sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang akan membunuhnya

"kemana saja kau‼" kenapa selalu bentakan dan cacian yang menyambutnya ketika ia pulang kerumah.

"maaf eomma"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Eommamu, dan jangan melihatku dengan mata seperti itu dasar anak haram, apa kau tak lihat rumah berantakan dan kau belum masak"Haechan hanya menunduk dan membiarkan eommanya mendekatinya, ia tau yang akan terjadi tapi ia tak sanggup menahannya, bukan… bukan tak sanggup tapi ia tak mampu.

Eommanya dengan kemarahanan mulai memukulinya dengan rotan yang ada ditangannya, dan kakak tirinya hanya tertawa saja melihatnya.

Haechan mengigit bibir menahan pedih dan ia sangat yakin darah sudah mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya tapi ia tetap diam dan menerimanya.

"dasar anak haram.."

Sekali lagi Haechan harusnya sudah terbiasa tapi tetap itu sangat menyakitkan

* * *

TBC

A/n Okay ini memang sangat pendek tapi di update berikutnya Author bakal bikin yang panjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanng hehehehe, di chap berikutnya masa lalu haechan dan keluarganya akan terkuak dannn...

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWS yaaa (sorry belum bisa balas AUthor sibuk banget niieee)

and dont forget Congrats our Nct Dream Leader Mark, akhirnya orang2 mulai mengakui His Rap...Good Job baby


End file.
